


Outside

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #24: Outside</p><p>In which Tony turns the tables on Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 250 words in the first try! Didn't have to remove a single word, woo!

It’s fall and Tony knows Loki is more at ease in the cooling weather but that’s the only good thing he has to think of these days. Or at least it seems so.

After their conversation, things have been a bit strained between them. Not to a breaking point but you just can’t tell your almost-immortal lover that you don’t want to spend forever with them and not have it affect your relationship a little bit.

In an attempt to remedy the cracks between them, Tony has invited Loki for a walk in the streets this evening. It’s a bit cold for his tastes but Loki seems content enough to hold hands as they wander down the empty little side street.

“Are you going to leave me?” Tony asks after a bit of silence.

Loki looks openly surprised and it makes Tony relax because at least he hasn’t drawn that much away from him.

“No. No, I’m not.”

Tony breathes a sigh of relief. “Okay, good.”

After a beat, Loki says “if I stopped eating the apples—“

“No,” Tony cuts him off. “Don’t even finish that sentence.”

“But—“

“No,” Tony states again, firmly. “We’re not having this discussion. We both know you’d regret it in the end.”

Loki falls silent, as does Tony, because they both know it’s true. Loki would be content for a while but he would quickly grow bored.

Just like Tony, he is unwilling to give up what he has.

Around them, the leaves fall steadily.


End file.
